1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragment or splinter body for fragmentation projectiles, in which fragments which are in the shape of balls or spheroids are pressed intermediate two sleeves which are concentrically arranged within each other, whereby the outer sleeve is plastically formed into a recess which possesses the spheroids.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Patent No. 28 52 657 there has become known an above-mentioned type of splinter body for fragmentation projectiles. Pursuant to manufacturing methods which have been employed to the present, the spheroids were applied onto the inner sleeve, the outer sleeve was slid thereover, and the outer sleeve was forged over along the length which was covered with the spheroids. During the production of the projectile casing from the above-mentioned forging, in order to be able to achieve the desired compacting between the two sleeves, welding seams had to be provided at the abutting joints at their end surfaces. These seams were only partially gas-tight, and needed to be sealed through an expensive after-treatment. Due to the leakiness or porosity of the seam, moisture entered into the region of the fragments, and due to the effects of corrosion adversely influenced the strength of the outer sleeve.